Together When
by jendaiyu
Summary: ONESHOT! AU YunJae! Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong, mereka hanya bahagia ketika mereka bersama.
**REPOST FROM WATTPAD.**

YunJae fanfiction, oneshot!, boyslove, rate T.

Genre: AU! Romance, mild angst.

 **Please don't steal any content of this fanfiction.**

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Fictional story about fictional representations of real people. None of them are true. No profit was made from this work.

 **Enjoy the read!**

.

.

.

.

.

 **TOGETHER WHEN**

.

.

.

.

.

Musim panas, matahari bersinar sangat terik. Bukan musim favorit Yoochun, dan Yoochun bersyukur karena hari ini dia tidak perlu bertugas di lapangan. Hari ini Changmin yang bertugas di Dongdaemun untuk pengambilan foto pra-nikah. Yoochun hanya mengerjakan pemotretan di dalam studio seharian ini. Diam-diam Yoochun sedang memikirkan cara agar selama musim panas ini hanya Changmin yang bekerja di lapangan sehingga dirinya tidak perlu keluar dari studio. Terutama jika ketika bertugas, dia harus bekerja bersama Jaejoong, penata rias yang sering mengomel. Matahari musim panas yang terik dan omelan Jaejoong bukan kombinasi yang menyenangkan.

Pada jam makan siang Yoochun duduk di kafetaria kantor, menikmati _sandwich_ dan secangkir kopi panas. Junsu duduk di depan Yoochun, memesan menu yang sama. Sambil makan, mereka berdua berdebat mengenai Sanji Vinsmoke di _chapter_ terbaru manga One Piece. Obrolan mereka berhenti ketika Heechul, penata rias yang sama menyebalkannya dengan Jaejoong menghambur masuk kafetaria sambil tertawa-tawa dengan suara melengking.

Yoochun dan Junsu memperhatikan Heechul yang terus tertawa sehingga seisi kafetaria melihat ke arah pemuda kurus itu. Heechul menghentikan tawanya, kemudian duduk di sebelah Yoochun.

"Kalian tahu apa?" tanya Heechul, senyuman lebar masih terhias di wajahnya.

"Kau bahkan belum bilang apa-apa, bagaimana kami bisa tahu?" cetus Junsu.

Heechul menatap marah Junsu sebentar, lalu kembali tersenyum, "Mantan kekasih Jaejoong akan menikah."

Mulut Junsu terbuka, mata Yoochun membelalak lebar. Heechul menyeringai.

"Dan tebak apa? Jaejoong tahu dan dia akan jadi penata rias calon istri mantan kekasihnya itu!" seru Heechul girang. Junsu mengernyit dalam, memasang mimik wajah seolah-olah jijik dengan ucapan Heechul.

"Kenapa kau kelihatan senang?" Yoochun bertanya, pertanyaan yang juga mewakili pertanyaan dari Junsu.

Heechul memutar bola matanya, merasa pertanyaan Yoochun terdengar bodoh, "Tentu saja karena ini akan menarik, mantan kekasih menjadi penata rias calon istri, ironis sekali."

"Jaejoong-hyung memang cerewet, tapi Jaejoong-hyung teman kita! Dia akan sangat sedih! Bagaimana kau bisa sesenang itu?!" Junsu bangun dari kursinya, menatap Heechul tidak percaya.

"Ya ampun, jangan bersikap seperti pemeran utama _anime_ pasaran begitu deh, memangnya apa yang harus kita lakukan? Mengurung diri di kamar dan nangis bareng Jaejoong? Lebih baik kita menertawakannya, setidaknya kita dapat hiburan." Heechul bilang, lalu terkekeh, "Di saat seperti ini, aku betul-betul penasaran apa yang akan Jaejoong perbuat,"

Junsu dan Yoochun bertukar pandangan, keduanya mengernyitkan dahi, kemudian menatap Heechul yang menyeringai licik.

.

.

.

.

"Menurutmu ini akan berhasil?" tanya Jaejoong, dia lalu mengembuskan asap rokok yang segera bercampur dengan udara. Setelah mempertimbangkan bersama _make-up_ seperti apa yang akan dipakai Nala; calon istri Jung Yunho, pada hari pernikahannya, Yunho dan Jaejoong memutuskan untuk keluar makan siang bersama. Sebelumnya Yunho mengantar Nala pulang terlebih dahulu, lalu dia dan Jaejoong pergi ke Boyd, restoran cepat saji favorit Jaejoong.

Yunho mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Jaejoong, "Tentu saja, Nala dan aku dulu bertetangga dan kami sudah kenal sejak bayi, eh tidak, bahkan sebelum kami lahir," Yunho mengakhiri ceritanya dengan tawa, lalu mengambil rokok juga, menyalakannya dengan _zippo_ perak Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mematikan rokoknya di asbak, matanya menatap jauh ke luar jendela. Yunho merasa dia paham apa yang Jaejoong pikirkan dan rasakan, namun dia memutuskan kalau sebaiknya dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Yunho mulai memakan sup daging bakon di depannya yang mulai mendingin.

"Ingat ketika kita pertama kali kita bertemu? Kau menanyakan arah asrama padaku di jalanan. Dan tanpa disangka-sangka, ternyata kita teman sekamar di asrama," kata Jaejoong tiba-tiba, dia menyipitkan matanya karena cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan, bibirnya menyunggingkan sedikit senyum. Yunho berhenti makan, menatap pria di hadapannya.

Jaejoong masih sama cantiknya seperti sembilan tahun lalu-ketika mereka berdua bertemu untuk pertama kalinya. Rambut Jaejoong hitam pekat saat itu, warna yang kontras dengan kulit putihnya. Rambut Jaejoong diwarnai pirang platinum yang membuatnya tampak pucat. Tapi dia tetap sangat cantik. Seumur hidup Yunho, belum pernah dia menemukan orang lain yang kecantikannya menandingi Jaejoong, terkadang Yunho berpikir kalau seseorang perlu membuatkan patung Jaejoong untuk dimuseumkan.

Sembilan tahun lalu Yunho berusia limabelas tahun, dia lolos ujian masuk di SMU Seungyeon dan harus tinggal di asrama sekolah karena keluarganya menginginkan Yunho untuk mandiri. Yunho di usia limabelas tahun yang baru pertama kali mengurus segala keperluan sekolah seorang diri kebingungan mencari letak asramanya. Tanpa dia duga, gedung-gedung di area sekolah Seungyeon sangat banyak dan Yunho yang malang lupa membawa peta sekolah. Pada hari itu, dia melihat Kim Jaejoong yang duduk di bawah pohon tabebuya yang bunganya mekar dengan warna kuning cerah. Kim Jaejoong tengah memotret pekarangan sekolah dengan ponselnya, Yunho yang berdiri beberapa langkah dari Jaejoong, terdiam mengamati anak laki-laki kurus itu. Yunho bertanya-tanya dalam hati jenis kelamin sosok orang yang ada di hadapannya. Dan sebelum Yunho tenggelam lebih jauh dalam lamunannya, Kim Jaejoong berseru, "Yah! Apa yang kaulihat?"

Yunho terkesiap, buru-buru menggeleng sambil tersenyum malu-malu, dia lalu mendekati Jaejoong yang tampak bingung. Yunho menanyakan letak gedung asrama dan Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang membawa koper hitamnya sebentar, lalu tiba-tiba Jaejoong tertawa.

"Gedung yang kaucari itu di sini," kata Jaejoong sambil menunjuk ke gedung bercat coklat yang berdiri kokoh di sisi kanan mereka.

"Ah—" Yunho malu sekali, rasanya dia ingin mengubur dirinya saat itu.

Jaejoong menahan tawanya, dia menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya, namun bibirnya tetap melebar menunjukan senyum. Senyuman yang membuat Yunho melupakan rasa malunya dan menatap wajah riang anak laki-laki yang akan terus dia ingat seumur hidupnya.

"Iya, aku ingat," Yunho menjawab seadanya dan menyuapkan sesendok sup lagi ke mulutnya. Pikirannya kembali ke masa kini. Dia menatap Jaejoong yang belum menyentuh makanannya sama sekali. _Spaghetti_ di hadapannya masih utuh. Yunho paham kalau Jaejoong sudah kenyang akan perasaannya yang campur aduk. Seharusnya dia tidak membiarkan Jaejoong merasakan perasaan seperti ini. Tapi Jaejoong sebetulnya sudah tahu kalau pada akhirnya mereka akan mengalami ini. Dia yakin Jaejoong sudah siap menghadapinya, dan jika dia tidak mengabari Jaejoong tentang pernikahannya, itu hanya akan membuat semuanya lebih buruk. Kebetulan Nala merengek untuk menjadikan Jaejoong penata riasnya.

Nala tidak pernah mengenal Jaejoong sebelumnya. Dan tidak pernah tahu bagaimana hubungan Yunho dengan Jaejoong. Yunho mengenal Nala di masa kecilnya, namun tidak pernah berhubungan dengannya lagi sejak Yunho masuk SMU, sebaliknya, Yunho bersama Jaejoong sejak SMU dan berpisah ketika mereka lulus. Yunho diminta ayahnya kembali ke Gwangju ketika lulus SMU, Yunho berkuliah dan bekerja di Gwangju, sementara Jaejoong menetap di Seoul, mempelajari ilmu tata rias di tempat kursus idamannya. Yunho dan Jaejoong menjalin hubungan jarak jauh, mereka berhubungan lewat telepon atau pesan singkat, jika ada waktu libur mereka akan bergantian saling mengunjungi, hal itu mereka jalani dengan baik sebelum akhirnya benar-benar berpisah dan Yunho kemudian kembali bertemu Nala. Nala yang sudah tumbuh dewasa, sama periangnya dan polosnya dengan Nala di usia kanak-kanaknya.

Setelah berpisah dengan Yunho, Jaejoong bekerja sangat keras, dia lalu menjadi salah satu penata rias andal dan memutuskan untuk bekerja di Mayonette, perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang jasa rias dan fotografi pengantin. Nama Kim Jaejoong sebagai penata rias terbaik cukup terkenal di kalangan pelanggan Mayonette, sehingga Nala meminta untuk menggunakan jasa Jaejoong di hari pentingnya. Yunho cukup kaget dengan keputusan Nala, dia jadi cemas kalau Nala diam-diam mengetahui hubungannya dengan Jaejoong di masa lalu. Yunho sedikit menyesal karena menuruti permintaan kakeknya yang ingin merayakan pernikahannya di Seoul. Namun nyatanya tidak ada masalah yang terjadi, ketika Nala bertemu dengan Jaejoong, Nala sama sekali tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda kalau dia mencurigai Jaejoong atau mengenal Jaejoong. Mereka bicara layaknya klien dan penata rias biasa. Jaejoong juga bersikap wajar, dia sepertinya paham kalau berpura-pura baru mengenal Yunho adalah pilihan tepat.

"Aku penasaran," Jaejoong menyalakan rokok lagi, dia bilang sambil menyeringai penuh arti, "bagaimana kau berhubungan seks dengan wanita itu?"

"K... Kenapa bertanya seperti itu? Hanya karena aku berhubungan denganmu bukan berarti aku sepenuhnya _gay_!" bantah Yunho, "sejujurnya kau adalah satu-satunya laki-laki yang pernah bersamaku,"

Senyuman kembali tampak di wajah Jaejoong, dia belum lupa dengan perasaan tidak nyaman yang dia rasakan, tetapi perkataan Yunho barusan membuatnya merasa spesial. Jaejoong sejak dulu tahu kalau Yunho bukan pria yang bertindak tanpa memikirkan dahulu risikonya-tidak seperti dirinya yang sembrono-Yunho orang yang sangat hati-hati dalam bertindak. Yunho selalu melakukan segala hal dengan serius. Sikapnya tidak pernah bisa dimengerti Jaejoong, karena itu Jaejoong selalu mengaguminya. Meskipun kemudian, sikap serius dan berhati-hati Yunho menjadi penyebab utama berakhirnya hubungan mereka, tiga tahun lalu ketika Yunho menjadi mahasiswa tingkat lima, dia ingin menyudahi hubungannya dengan Jaejoong. Yunho menjelaskan bagaimana mereka seharusnya berhenti bermain-main dengan kehidupan dan mulai memikirkan masa depan. Jaejoong mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar mengenai sulitnya hari-hari yang akan mereka hadapi sebagai pasangan sesama jenis, bagaimana orangtua Jaejoong sudah bersabar dan berpura-pura menerima keadaan mentah-mentah dan Yunho lelah terus-terusan berbohong pada orangtuanya.

Jaejoong yang saat itu berusia duapuluh satu tahun duduk diam di kursi penumpang mobil Yunho yang terparkir di jalan Chungjang-rong, perasaannya bercampur aduk ketika mendengar alasan panjang lebar Yunho yang menjelaskan kenapa mereka harus berpisah. Tatapan Jaejoong yang kosong melihat kedai kopi yang tadi dikunjunginya bersama Yunho, namun pikirannya tidak di sana. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan emosi yang dia rasakan terhadap pria yang duduk di sampingnya. Jaejoong sadar kalau hari itu akan menjadi kencan terakhirnya, beberapa orang yang lalu lalang di pandangannya hanya membuatnya sadar kalau waktu masih terus berputar meskipun dunianya saat itu berhenti. Tidak ada teriakan, tidak ada air mata. Anehnya Jaejoong dapat mengontrol emosinya dengan baik.

"Aku mengerti dan aku setuju." Hanya itu yang Jaejoong katakan saat itu, dia melirik Yunho sebentar, menemukan kekecewaan pada raut wajah pemuda itu. Jaejoong merasa sedikit puas karena Yunho merasa kecewa, Jaejoong tahu alasannya. Yunho kecewa karena Jaejoong tidak histeris akan perpisahan mereka. Bagi Yunho, Jaejoong tampak tidak lagi terlalu menganggap penting hubungan mereka.

Tetapi Jung Yunho salah besar, Jaejoong yang seharusnya kecewa karena ternyata Yunho tidak mengenalnya dengan baik. Jaejoong tidak histeris karena hal itu akan memberatkan keputusan Yunho, dan sebagian dari diri Jaejoong merasa ingin menghukum Yunho atas perbuatannya. Yunho dengan pengecut menghindar dari kenyataan bahwa mereka saling mencintai, maka dia tidak lagi pantas mendapatkan cinta Jaejoong, karena itu Jaejoong tidak akan bersikap seolah dia yang kehilangan Yunho, dia ingin Yunho yang kehilangan dirinya.

Dan sampai saat ini, Jaejoong, di usia duapuluh empat, masih terjebak pada cinta yang sama dengan dirinya di usia limabelas tahun. Jaejoong sangat kesal pada Yunho karena datang dan pergi seenaknya. Namun dalam waktu tiga tahun rasa kesal itu perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi rasa rindu, yang ada dalam ingatan Jaejoong tentang Yunho semuanya tampak begitu indah dan tidak terdapat kesalahan. Seolah-olah dirinya dan Yunho tidak pernah bertengkar. Tetapi memang betul hubungan mereka sangat manis, kecuali ketika mereka bertengkar; Yunho selalu bersikap manis padanya, sentuhan dan ciuman Yunho selalu menyenangkan, Yunho selalu bisa menenangkannya ketika dia pikir hidupnya penuh dengan kekacauan, Yunho selalu ada untuk Jaejoong ketika dia merasa semua orang membencinya.

Yunho adalah cinta pertamanya, ciuman pertamanya, dan hubungan seks pertamanya. Jaejoong tersenyum mengenang bagaimana dirinya dan Yunho akhirnya memberanikan diri melakukan hal yang awalnya mereka anggap tabu pada satu hari sebelum hari kelulusan mereka. Hari itu mereka bertengkar hebat di kamar asrama karena Jaejoong tidak pernah diberitahu kalau Yunho akan berkuliah di Gwangju—meninggalkannya. Dan kenyataan kalau Jaejoong mengetahui berita itu dari orang lain membuat Jaejoong lebih marah lagi. Amarah Jaejoong saat itu sanggup membuatnya mengucapkan kata-kata paling kejam yang pernah didengar Yunho, membuat Yunho memukul keras wajah Jaejoong. Jaejoong masih ingat bagaimana saat itu dia jatuh membentur lantai, mulut penuh dengan darah dan tatapan matanya buram. Dia tidak ingat lagi perasaan mana yang lebih dominan saat itu, sedih atau marah. Tetapi setelah itu tiba-tiba tubuh kurusnya berada dalam dekapan erat Yunho, Jaejoong yang masih setengah sadar dapat mendengar isakan Yunho yang terus berbisik memohon maaf. Jaejoong awalnya ingin membuat Yunho menyesal seumur hidup dengan tidak memaafkannya, tetapi kedua lengannya bergerak untuk memeluk tubuh Yunho, mengikuti kata hatinya yang paling dalam. Jaejoong detik itu sadar kalau dia selalu bisa memaafkan Yunho, seburuk apapun kesalahannya.

Yunho kemudian melepaskan pelukannya, kedua tangannya yang gemetar memegang kedua sisi wajah Jaejoong, rasa bersalah dan terluka terlihat di sorot matanya ketika menatap bibir Jaejoong yang berdarah. Dia lalu menarik wajah Jaejoong mendekat, menubrukkan bibirnya dengan bibir Jaejoong. Ciuman itu bukan ciuman pertama mereka, tapi ciuman itu menjadi salah satu yang paling berkesan. Yunho mendorong Jaejoong ke tempat tidur dengan tubuhnya, Jaejoong segera menemukan dirinya berbaring di tempat tidur dan Yunho berada di atasnya. Yunho memasukan lidahnya ke mulut Jaejoong, merasakan amis darah di dalam sana. Selanjutnya wajah dan tengkuk Jaejoong dihujani begitu banyak ciuman, dia menutup matanya menikmati sensasi hangat yang menjalar di tubuhnya hingga akhirnya kembali membuka mata ketika mendengar suara nyaring besi ikat pinggangnya. Ketika sadar apa yang sedang terjadi, Yunho sudah menarik lepas celana seragam sekolah Jaejoong, dan dengan cepat Yunho beralih membuka kancing kemeja biru tua yang Jaejoong kenakan. Jaejoong kembali memejamkan matanya, tahu betul apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Dia sudah lama menunggu ini, Yunho juga pasti sudah lama menginginkannya. Mereka selalu menahan diri, meskipun berada dalam satu kamar setiap malam bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah bagi mereka. Tetapi keduanya tahu, mereka hanya akan melakukannya ketika mereka berdua sama-sama siap. Jaejoong tidak akan melupakan malam paling bergairah yang pernah dia alami seumur hidup-malam dimana dia dan Yunho akhirnya benar-benar menjadi satu.

"Aku yakin kau masih ingat bagaimana kita _melakukannya_ untuk pertama kali, kau sangat polos," Jaejoong menyuarakan apa yang berada dalam ingatannya, lalu terkekeh.

"Kita berdua sama-sama polos." Yunho mengoreksi. Dia lalu menenggak soda.

"Tapi kau jelas lebih polos dariku. Biarpun kau di posisi _atas_ , tetapi aku yang menuntunmu," Jaejoong kembali tertawa, dia menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan.

Yunho mencoba mengisap pipinya, menahan senyum, pipinya memerah, dan matanya berkilat riang. Di antara sekian banyak hubungan seks yang dia pernah lakukan, hanya hubungan pertamanya dengan Jaejoong yang selalu membawa rasa nostalgia dan menyenangkan untuk dikenang, "Seharusnya aku merasa terhina, tapi karena kau yang bilang begitu, aku akan memaafkannya,"

"Benarkah? Aku merasa terpuji," kata Jaejoong, senyuman belum hilang dari wajah cantiknya.

"Kau tidak perlu dipuji lagi untuk tahu betapa hebatnya dirimu."

"Apakah kau mencintainya? Si Nala itu..." tanya Jaejoong, senyumnya hilang, raut wajahnya sedikit mengeras sekarang.

Yunho tidak menjawab.

"Aku sudah tahu jawabannya." Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, "kasihan sekali anak-anak yang akan terlahir dari kalian berdua,"

"Aku akan mencintai anak-anakku," kata Yunho, menjaga nada suaranya agar emosinya tidak terdengar.

Rasa cemburu yang asing tumbuh dalam diri Jaejoong, membuatnya mendadak merasa marah, bayangan Yunho memprioritaskan anak-anak yang dilahirkan oleh orang lain dan hidup bahagia tanpa pernah membutuhkan seorang Kim Jaejoong membuat dadanya sesak,"oh, aku minta maaf karena aku tidak pernah punya rahim. Aku adalah sebuah kesalahan karena aku laki-laki, sialan, kenapa aku harus jadi laki-la—"

"Jaejoong, hentikan! Kau dilahirkan sebagai laki-laki, artinya kau harus menjalani hidupmu sebagai laki-laki. Seorang wanita akan melahirkan anak-anakmu, kau akan menjadi seorang ayah. Orangtuamu mengatakan kalau mereka menyayangimu sebagaimana dirimu apa adanya, tapi kau tidak bisa menipu dirimu sendiri kalau jauh di lubuk hati mereka yang paling dalam, mereka ingin kau hidup normal."

Jaejoong menyipitkan matanya, "Kau ingin aku menjalani kehidupan yang sama denganmu? Kau pikir semua orang tertarik menjalani kehidupan membosankan sepertimu? Jangan bicara seolah-olah kau selalu menjalani hidupmu dengan normal."

Yunho menghela napas, "Jaejoong, aku tidak ingin membahas ini,"

"Jangan bicara padaku dengan nada seperti itu, aku bukan anak-anak! Apa kau pikir dengan menikah dan punya anak, kau bisa melupakan aku dan menyingkirkan aku selamanya? Kau dan aku sama-sama tahu jawabannya! Kau cuma akan membawa masalah besar untuk dirimu sendiri! Aku tidak salah untuk bilang kalau anak-anakmu nanti akan sangat malang, mereka punya ayah yang tidak mencintai ibu mereka dan punya ibu bodoh yang percaya kalau suaminya yang pengecut itu sangat mencintainya! K—"

 _ **BRAKK.**_

Suara keras membuat Jaejoong terkesiap dan berhenti bicara. Meja di depannya terbalik, makanan dan minuman yang tadi diletakan di atasnya berceceran di lantai granit restoran. Yunho sudah berdiri di depannya, napasnya tersengal-sengal, dan rahangnya dikeraskan. Kursi tempat tadi Yunho duduk terdorong agak jauh di belakangnya, kilat amarah terlihat jelas di mata Yunho. Tatapannya yang penuh ancaman memperhatikan gerak-gerik Jaejoong, Jaejoong merasa dia akan diterkam kapan saja jika mencoba mengatakan sesuatu lagi. Setelah menyerap keadaan, Jaejoong baru menyadari kalau semua orang di restoran melihat ke arah mereka.

"Aku pergi," kata Yunho pelan, tetapi masih terlihat sangat marah. Dia mengambil jaket denimnya yang tergantung pada sandaran kursi, berjalan melewati Jaejoong yang masih terkejut, lalu keluar dari restoran.

Jaejoong merasa kepalanya pusing, suara-suara obrolan di sekitarnya terdengar seperti dengungan yang sangat mengganggu telinga, tatapannya buram karena airmata. Jaejoong mendongak agar airmatanya tidak mengalir. Dia mengutuki seisi restoran yang menatap penasaran ke arahnya. Jaejoong paling benci menjadi pusat perhatian karena dikasihani atau karena orang-orang begitu tertarik akan masalah yang dihadapinya. Dia hanya boleh menjadi pusat perhatian karena kecantikannya, tetapi dia berjanji hanya kali itu, dia tidak peduli akan perhatian orang lain. Jaejoong menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan, mencoba meredam suara tangisannya yang mengeras. Orang-orang masih menontonnya seolah dia maskot pertunjukan sirkus hingga manajer restoran datang menghampiri Jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

Pernikahan Yunho dan Nala akan dipestakan di gedung Patio9 dengan gaya barat. Sebetulnya keluarga Jung menginginkan pernikahan tradisional, tetapi mereka menyerah ketika tahu kalau mengenakan gaun pengantin putih merupakan impian Nala sejak kecil.

Di hari penting itu, Jaejoong datang ke Mayonette jam empat subuh, tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun dia segera memulai pekerjaannya, bersikap profesional biarpun sebenarnya dalam hati dia sangat tidak ingin melakukannya. Nala berpikir kalau suasana hati Jaejoong yang buruk disebabkan karena kelelahan, Nala cukup pengertian untuk tidak mengajaknya bicara selama dia bekerja.

Sementara Jaejoong merias Nala, Yunho duduk tidak jauh dari mereka, penata rias terbaik nomor dua di Mayonette; Kim Heechul meriasnya. Jaejoong sesekali melirik Yunho ketika tangannya sibuk bekerja, dia dapat melihat wajah Yunho dengan jelas dari kaca besar di depan Yunho yang memantulkan sosok tampan pemuda itu. Yunho itu duduk persis di belakang Jaejoong dan menghadap kaca-membelakangi Jaejoong dan Nala. Yang melirik diam-diam bukan hanya Jaejoong, Yunho sebetulnya memperhatikan sosok pria yang berada di belakangnya lewat pantulan kaca.

Suasana cukup canggung, terutama ketika di sana juga hadir ibu Nala dan ibu Yunho yang juga sedang dirias. Ibu Yunho tertidur sejak mulai dirias, sementara ibu Nala sibuk mengomentari penata riasnya. Tatapan meledek Heechul yang tahu akan masa lalu Jaejoong dan Yunho juga tidak membantu mencerahkan suasana. Jaejoong memutar bola matanya dengan kesal ketika melihat pantulan Heechul di kaca yang memperlihatkan senyuman licik kepadanya, Jaejoong menyesal karena salah memilih teman bercerita ketika dirinya berpisah dengan Yunho.

"Oh, kau sangat tampan ya, aku penasaran ada berapa banyak mantan pacarmu yang akan menangis di hari pernikahanmu," kata Heechul cukup keras sambil menyemprot rambut Yunho dengan _hairspray_.

Jaejoong menghentikan tangannya yang sedang mengoleskan alas bedak di wajah Nala, mendelik ke arah Heechul. Nala yang tidak paham atas maksud tersembunyi di perkataan Heechul, tersenyum bangga akan pujian itu.

Yunho hanya memberikan tawa canggung, dia merasa tidak nyaman ketika menyadari kalau ada kemungkinan Heechul tahu akan hubungannya dengan Jaejoong.

Heechul menengok ke arah Jaejoong, menyeringai, kemudian menunduk hingga kepalanya dan kepala Yunho sejajar lalu berbisik, "Apa kau yakin ingin menikahi wanita itu? Jangan pukul aku, tapi aku merasa kalau dia tidak cantik. Penata riasnya cukup malang karena harus bekerja ekstra, bukankah aku dan penata rias itu lebih cantik daripada calon istrimu?"

"Apa yang ingin kaucoba katakan? Lakukan saja pekerjaanmu," Yunho bergumam nyaris berbisik, berusaha agar tidak ada yang mendengar ucapannya selain Heechul.

Heechul mengangkat bahu dan membuat ekspresi aneh di wajahnya, lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya, kali ini dia diam saja. Insting Heechul memberitahunya kalau Jung Yunho adalah jenis pria yang sangat mengerikan saat marah.

Jaejoong mempercepat gerakan tangannya ketika pekerjaannya hampir selesai. Dia memulaskan pemerah bibir di bibir Nala yang kering, lalu membubuhkan bubuk _glitter_ di daerah bahu dan dada Nala yang terbuka. Jaejoong memandang hasil karyanya, riasan wajah Nala yang cenderung alami dan menggunakan warna-warna lembut membuat wajah Nala yang tampak keras menjadi lebih feminim, rambut coklat abunya yang panjang dibiarkan tergerai tanpa riasan, Jaejoong hanya memberikan _hairspray_ agar rambut pengantin itu tidak berantakan hingga siang nanti sebelum di- _retouch._ Nala melihat pantulan dirinya dengan takjub, dia memperhatikan wajahnya dari segala sisi, lalu tersenyum pada Jaejoong.

"Terima kasih, kau betul-betul hebat," Nala memuji, lalu dia berdiri dan menghampiri ibunya yang duduk di sampingnya tanpa menunggu jawaban Jaejoong, ibu Nala sedang sedang dirias juga. Wanita paruh baya itu memandang putrinya dengan bahagia, lalu memuji hasil pekerjaan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum pahit, dia tiba-tiba merasa hidupnya penuh candaan. Pria itu lalu duduk di tempat Nala tadi duduk, membereskan peralatan _make-up_ yang berantakan di meja rias, dia melirik Yunho lewat pantulan kaca, Yunho ternyata sudah memandanginya daritadi.

"Aku tidak percaya kalau sebentar lagi putriku yang bandel ini akan menikah!" seru ibu Nala pada ibu Yunho yang baru bangun dari tidurnya. Nala terkekeh atas ucapan ibunya.

"Ya, aku bahkan tidak pernah membayangkan Yunho-ku menikah, dia tidak pernah terlalu dekat dengan wanita. Aku kadang curiga kalau dia itu homo." kata ibu Yunho, lalu tertawa keras karena lawakannya sendiri.

Seisi ruangan tertawa kecuali Yunho dan Jaejoong. Ekspresi Yunho menegang dan Jaejoong mengisap keras pipinya menahan tawa. Heechul tertawa menyebalkan seperti hyena.

"Yunho-ku tidak mungkin homo. Kalian tau dia sangat... Jantan." Nala bilang sambil memajukan bibirnya, berpura-pura mengambek.

Jaejoong merasa kesal mendengar Nala ikut-ikutan bilang 'Yunho-ku'. Sejak awal dia tidak pernah jadi milikmu, dia pernah jadi milikku, dan selamanya adalah milikku, lagipula kejantanan tidak menentukan seseorang homo atau tidak, bodoh. Batin Jaejoong.

Heechul menuntaskan pekerjaannya, merasa sedikit marah ketika Yunho sama sekali tidak menghargai pekerjaannya. Pria itu bahkan tidak berkaca untuk melihat hasil pekerjaan Heechul, dia segera berdiri dan merapikan kemeja putihnya, lalu berbalik memandang punggung Jaejoong yang masih membereskan peralatannya.

Semuanya akan selesai sekarang, dia akan menikah. Dia dan Jaejoong akan dibatasi tembok besar yang tidak boleh dilewati. Tidak peduli bagaimana perasaannya terhadap Nala, harga dirinya sebagai pria tidak akan membiarkan dirinya menyakiti istrinya. Terutama ketika Nala melahirkan anak-anaknya nanti, dia tidak akan mengkhianati anak-anaknya. Sehabis ini dia dan Jaejoong akan menjalani hidup yang pantas. Dia berharap Jaejoong bisa menemukan seorang wanita yang dapat membuat pemuda cantik itu melupakan dirinya, Yunho tahu itu tidak mudah bagi Jaejoong, tapi bukan berarti tidak mungkin. Yunho tidak ingin Jaejoong menjalani kehidupan sulit sebagai penyuka sesama jenis, terutama ketika dia menjalaninya dengan orang lain yang bukan Jung Yunho.

Yunho seharusnya merasa senang karena semuanya berjalan lancar. Tetapi dia malah merasa sangat sedih saat melihat punggung kesepian Jaejoong. Bayangannya mengenai Jaejoong yang mungkin akan melanjutkan hidupnya sendirian sampai akhir hayat membuat Yunho takut. Ketika melihat semua orang di ruang rias itu begitu hidup dan bahagia, dia merasa Jaejoong terpuruk sendirian dan kemudian setelah ini, Kim Jaejoong akan segera terkubur bersama seluruh kenangan mereka berdua.

Jaejoong selesai membereskan peralatannya, dia berdiri, berbalik untuk menatap Yunho. Heechul menaikkan sebelah alisnya, lalu menjauh dari dua orang itu. Nala dan para ibu berbincang ceria sehingga tidak memperhatikan mereka.

"Selamat, semoga kau bahagia," kata Jaejoong. Yunho terbelalak, kata-kata itu sangat tidak cocok dengan Jaejoong.

"Kau juga harus bahagia," Yunho menjawab, dadanya sakit ketika mengatakannya.

Jaejoong mengangguk, memaksakan senyum, "Sedikit sulit, tapi akan kucoba,"

Yunho membalas senyuman Jaejoong dengan senyuman yang juga dipaksakan. Jaejoong kemudian berjalan cepat menuju pintu keluar tanpa menengok ke belakang.

Semuanya berakhir, sehabis ini dia dan Jaejoong akan benar-benar berpisah. Yunho berbalik melihat Nala yang masih mengobrol dengan ibu-ibu. Nala, wanita yang akan hidup bersamanya untuk puluhan tahun ke depan. Nala akan menjadi wanita menyedihkan yang tidak pernah sadar pria seperti apa yang dinikahinya. Hati Yunho tidak di sana, hatinya tidak akan pernah ada untuk Nala, karena Kim Jaejoong selalu membawa hati Jung Yunho kemana pun dia pergi.

"Yunho, apakah aku cantik? Jaejoong sangat hebat ya," kata Nala, menarik Yunho dari lamunannya.

Yunho mengangguk, tersenyum, dia memegang tangan Nala yang terasa hangat.

"Nala, terimakasih, aku harap kau hidup bahagia," kata Yunho pelan.

"Tentu aku akan bahagia karena kau bersamaku," Senyuman lebar tergambar di wajah Nala.

"Tidak. Kau wanita yang baik, kau pantas dicintai. Karena itu, jangan menikah denganku. Nala, maaf,"

Ucapan Yunho membuat seisi ruangan menegang, Heechul menatap takjub dan tampak bersemangat akan pemandangan di depannya.

"Y-yunho apa maksudmu?" Ibu Yunho mewakili Nala yang masih terguncang.

"Ibu, kecurigaanmu itu benar. Aku _gay_ dan aku tidak bisa mencintai Nala," kata Yunho, dia sendiri kaget karena mulutnya begitu lancar mengatakan isi hatinya.

"J-jung Yunho!" Wajah ibu Yunho merah sekali karena marah dan kaget, dia berharap putranya hanya bercanda untuk meredam ketegangannya.

Tetapi yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah Yunho melepaskan dasi kupu-kupunya dan membuangnya ke lantai, dia tersenyum pada seisi ruangan itu, lalu berlari cepat keluar ruangan. Nala menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai, terkejut dengan apa yang dia alami, ibunya mencoba menenangkannya, dan ibu Yunho mencoba mengejar putranya setelah kesadarannya terkumpul, namun Yunho sudah menghilang dari pekarangan Mayonette ketika dia keluar ruangan.

Setelah berlari agak jauh, Yunho menemukan Jaejoong duduk di bangku taman kota. Kepalanya mendongak, menutup matanya erat-erat. Pipinya basah karena air mata.

Yunho mendekat, lalu menarik kasar Jaejoong hingga pemuda itu bangkit dari tempat duduk, kemudian dia memeluknya bahkan sebelum Jaejoong sempat untuk kaget.

"Y-yunho?"

"Diamlah," kata Yunho, dia mempererat pelukanya, "aku akan bahagia dan kau juga harus bahagia. Dan, kita hanya akan bahagia jika kita bersama,"

"Yunho, jangan mengasihaniku, aku baik-baik saj—"

"Aku tidak kasihan padamu, aku kasihan pada diriku sendiri yang sudah begitu bodoh membuang kebahagianku—kebahagiaan _kita_ karena orang lain," Yunho bilang lagi, dia melepaskan pelukannya untuk menatap wajah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho, merasa bahagia, tapi dia belum berani untuk mengizinkan dirinya merasa bahagia, "Yunho, kau tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi? Bagaimana dengan pernikahanmu?"  
Yunho diam sebentar, lalu tersenyum, dia menarik Jaejoong hingga bibir Jaejoong bertemu dengan bibirnya. Ciuman yang sudah lama tidak mereka rasakan selama beberapa tahun terakhir. Sebuah ciuman singkat yang membuat Jaejoong percaya kalau Yunho sudah kembali padanya.

"Aku akan meninggalkanmu. Tapi itu nanti, ketika ajal memisahkan kita. Aku akan menikah, hanya dengan Kim Jaejoong," Yunho bilang ketika bibir mereka berpisah.

Jaejoong tersenyum, airmata kembali menggenang di pelupuk matanya, Yunho membalas senyum dan memeluk tubuh kurus Jaejoong.

Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong, mereka hanya bahagia ketika mereka bersama.

.

.

 **Fin**


End file.
